You Got A Friend On Me
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Takato saw Jeri and Henry kissing and now he is heartbroken, but someone will try to cheer him up. RUKATO. FINISHED! A NEW Chapter added and some changes made!
1. Chapter 1: A shoulder to cry on

You Got A Friend On Me

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Another fic that will be modified…just a little not much.

Freak: We have a reason for this, but you will have to wait to see it.

MMX2: This will be still a Rukato, what we are going to try is to add some funny stuff, not to many stuff but some.

Logan: We haven't posted anything else from our other fics cuz we had some other things to do.

Terriermon: Namely play videogames, most of all RPGs and the new game of James Bond and….

Freak: There's no need to finish that sentence!!

Aerisakura: I agree with that.

Terriermon: Okay, I won't say who is the one that won around 10 games from 12, anyway, the Smashfriends don't own Digimon and it doesn't matter how much they ask for it, they will never own them.

Chapter 1: A shoulder to cry on

_'No esperes que tu amigo venga a descubrirte su necesidad; ayudale antes (Don't wait until your friend tell you he needs you, help him before)'-Luis Vives._

_'I will help…..my friends'-Harv-5, Shadow Madness._

_'Proud words. Let us hope they ring true'-Jirina, Shadow Madness._

Takato walked through the park looking for Jeri, he wanted to ask her to go out with him, he was about to give up looking for her in the park and go to her house when he saw her with Henry, they were walking together holding hands and then they kissed, in that moment Takato felt his heart braking so he turned around and ran away.

Some hours later Takato was on a bench near Guilmon's hut, he was still sad, but he was holding his tears, Guilmon was with him and he was worried for his tamer.

"Takatomon, are you Ok?" Guilmon said resting a paw on Takato's shoulder. Takato gave a sad smile to Guilmon and said nothing, then he looked at the sky.

"I will go home now Guil, I will try to come to see you later" Takato said and then he went to his home, Guilmon just looked sadly at his tamer and then he went to his own home.

Takato was in his room thinking over and over about what he saw earlier, he shook his head and saw the clock, it read 7:30, it was getting late and he still had to take the day old bread to Guilmon, he walked to the kitchen and put the bread in a bag and then walked out.

He hadn't walked to far from his house and he was looking at the ground while walking. Not to far from there and at the same time Rika was taking her usual walks and was in the same street that Takato, but Takato was to lost in thought to notice her when they crossed ways and Rika got a little worried at this, Takato didn't look well. She was going to walk away ignoring and trying to forget what she saw, but she then remembered that the goggle-head always tries to help her when she needs it.

"Hey goggle-head, are you feeling well?" Rika said turning to him waiting for an answer and he slowly turned to face her.

"Hey Rika, umm..I'm fine….I guess" he said smiling sadly at her.

"Are you sure goggles, because you look depressed to me" Rika said walking to him, hesitating and thinking if she should rest her hand o his shoulder _'Better not'_

"Umm….Rika can you do me a favor?" Takato said scratching the back of his head and Rika just nodded "Could you take this bread to Guilmon?" Takato said and gave the bread to her.

"You really must feel bad or you wouldn't ask me to go to feed Lizard-boy" Rika said while looking at the bread in the bag and then to Takato who now looked more sad but with a questioning look.

"Lizard-boy?" Takato said, for a moment almost forgetting what was bothering him, but then the pain returned almost as fast as it left. (SF/N: XDDD Lizard-boy)

"What? Is the new nickname I gave him, but anyways, I will take him his bread, don't worry" Rika said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Rika, and see you later" Takato said and started to run to his house not waiting for an answer from Rika, who just looked at him with worry, she then sighed and walked towards Guilmon's house.

_We go with Rika and Lizardmon …..(SF/N: Or Lizard-boy you pick it, we like both)_

Guilmon was in his house waiting for Takato, when he hear some steps coming towards his house and he walked out expecting to see Takato but was surprised to find Rika there.

"Hey Lizard-boy, Takato ask me to give you this" Rika said and handed over the bread to Guilmon.

"Takatomon is still sad" Guilmon said worried and looked at Rika.

"You know why he was sad" Rika said hoping that Guilmon could know what was wrong with Takato, but Guilmon shook his head, at this Rika sighed.

"Well dino-boy, I got to go" Rika said starting to leave but Guilmon stopped her.

"Thanks Rika" Guilmon said and smiled at her and to her surprise and bother, Guilmon hugged her, Rika didn't say anything and waited for Guilmon to release her, after he did, she left still without anything to say.

_The next day with Takatomon……_

Takato went to see Guilmon, but when he was about to arrive he saw at Henry and Jeri outside of Guilmon's house and turned to leave but was Rika a few steps behind him and it didn't seemed like she was going to let him go.

"Hey goggles aren't you going to see Lizard-boy and the brainiac" Rika said walking to him.

"What are you doing in here Rika?" Takato said a little confused.

"The brainiac called me and ask me to come, he said that he had something important to tell us" Rika said looking at Henry and Jeri.

"He must want to give us the news that he and Jeri are a couple now" Takato said looking at the ground.

"Why would that be of any importance to me, that brainiac, make me come for nothing" Rika said angered but then noticed at how sad Takato looked and now she realized what was bothering Takato.

"I better go, ummm..Rika could you not tell them you saw me" Takato said as he started to leave.

"I'm not going to stay" Rika said and turned to leave in other direction but stopped and looked at Takato.

"Hey Takato, do you want to talk about what is bothering you" Rika said looking at him.

"Umm...not really" Takato said and was about to walk away, but Rika stopped him by taking his hand, thing that felt a little weird but nice for the both of them, though they wouldn't admit it.

"Look goggles, you always were bugging me telling me that you are my friend and that I should talk with you about my problems and that you will help me and now you tell me you don't want to talk to me and let me try to help you, how hypocrite you are" Rika said releasing his hand, Takato just looked at the ground and thought about what Rika said, he felt a little ashamed with himself because what Rika said was truth.

"You are right Rika, I'm sorry, I would like to talk with you but in another place" Takato said looking at her eyes and again feeling that weird but nice feeling, he did not look away.

"Sure goggles, lets go to my house" Rika said and her anger disappeared and they walked together towards Rika house.

When they arrived at Rika's house, Rika's grandmother greet them.

"Hi Rika, I see that your friend came to visit you again" Rika's grandmother said looking at Takato and smiled at him "Hi young man, it's nice to see you again, now I leave you two alone" Rika's grandmother said and then leave them alone in the porch.

"Well goggles, spit it, tell me what's bothering you" Rika said while Takato sit down next to her and sighed.

"Well is just that....I like Jeri and now she is with Henry and I.....I…." Takato said while tears started to form in his eyes, he held them not wanting to seem to weak in front of Rika, he continued "That's why I am avoiding them"

"Well goggle-head, you can't keep avoiding them, you will have to face them some day, besides, they are your best friends, or at least they are supposed to be, you have to be happy for the happiness of your friends" Rika said resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yea I know but...." Takato said and looked at the ground and he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears from falling, Rika didn't know what to do, so she did what she thought was right and pulled him in a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Well Takato, now you know that you have a real friend on me" Rika said while patting his back.

"Thank you Rika" Takato said sniffing, that odd feeling was there again and stronger, but he was starting to like it, he sighed but not with sadness, just with some kind contentment.

"No problem Takato" Rika said sighing with the same feeling and then she closed her eyes, she liked this new feeling too.

End Chapter 1.

Aerisakura: Well that was all, not many changes, just some kind of better explanation of their feelings and the little "joke" of Lizardmon or Lizard-boy.

Freak: Hey! That was practically your idea!!

Aerisakura: I just called Guilmon giant-lizard the same that Yoshi but you added the mon and the boy at the end of it and since giant-lizard-boy was to big, I guess you leave it at lizard-boy.

Freak: Actually, I hadn't thought of that, Giant-Lizard-Boy sounds better and GLB for short XDD.

MMX2: That Freak, and who could thought, the Smashfriends can be serious sometimes XDDD.

Logan: Though not for long, see down here for what's known as a Omake.

Terriermon: Since is the first….

Aerisakura: It might not be to good but hope you like it.

Freak: And before we leave….

MMX2: Go on and review!!!

Logan: Just some thoughts about the changes or something, REVIEW!!!

Terriermon: Now enjoy the Omake!!

Omake 1 (Rika say goodbye to Guilmon)

"Well dino-boy, I got to go" Rika said starting to leave but Guilmon stopped her.

"Thanks Rika" Guilmon said and smiled at her and to her surprise and bother, Guilmon hugged her.

"What do you think you are doing, you giant lizard!!!" Rika yelled and elbowed Guilmon on the head.

Guilmon released Rika, his eyes were like spirals "Takatomon, Guilmon want to sleep more" and with that the small dinosaur but overgrown lizard felt to the ground saying some other incoherencies involving bread and something sleeping late.

"Hmph!!" was all Rika said as she dusted her hands and pants, then she left leaving the delirious GLB (Freak: Remember for Giant-Lizard-Boy Aerisakura: *rolls eyes*) behind.

Omake 2 (Rika say goodbye to Guilmon, for Rena/Guil fans)

"Well dino-boy, I got to go" Rika said starting to leave but Guilmon stopped her.

"Thanks Rika" Guilmon said and smiled at her and to her surprise and bother, Guilmon hugged her, Rika not knowing what to do, stayed still waiting to be released by the GLB.

A shadow lands at the door of Guilmon's hut, it was Renamon and as soon as she saw the scene, her eyes widened and she said on the verge of tears "Oh Guilmon, how could you do this to me….and Rika…..I thought we where friends!"

"What are you babbling about!?!? *notices Renamon preparing to attack* Renamon what are you doing!?!?!?!?" "Diamond…" "No Renamon, wait!!!! *tries to release from the grip that Guilmon has on her but can't and Guilmon seems to scared to react* Renamon…I'm your tamer remember!?!?!?" "STORM!!!!"

Renamon's attack sends Rika and Guilmon against the wall, both end unconscious and mumbling weird stuff about goggle-heads, bread, more goggle-heads, some hate for dresses and been the queen of everything and sharing the throne with a Digi-bunny……(SF/N: Who could thought of the last one? XDDD)

Renamon sniffed sadly and left leaving the two unconscious betrayers and swearing to come back to get another revenge!!!

Omake 3 (Last scene with Rika and Takato)

"Well is just that....I like Jeri and now she is with Henry and I.....I…." Takato said while tears started to form in his eyes, he held them not wanting to seem to weak in front of Rika, he continued "That's why I am avoiding them"

"Well goggle-head, you can't keep avoiding them, you will have to face them some day, besides, they are your best friends, or at least they are supposed to be, you have to be happy for the happiness of your friends" Rika said resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Takato sniffed and thought about what Rika said, then he quickly looked at her "Wait, how would you know that? You never had friends before, how is that now you know so much of friendship?!?!?"

Rika's eyes filled with anger and rage, two feelings that were the most dangerous feelings in Rika, her glare with those feelings acted as the glare of an Arbok and paralyzed you, now we know, if Rika were to be a Pokemon, she would be an Arbok, but the point is, Takato made the worst mistake to do and looked at her eyes, he was paralyzed in fear.

Rika smiled devilish at this and she clenched her fist, the last thing Takato saw before the ceiling in Rika's room and after a full speed coming fist, was a smirking Rika kneeling down in front of him, clenching her fist yet again and getting ready to attack.

From outside Rika's room, Rika's grandmother was walking outside and heard a lot of "THUDS" "TRASS" and "WHOOMMPP", she smiled and said "It was a while since I didn't hear Rika playing so happily and energetically with her friends" and then, she walked away from the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Impressions

You Got A Friend On Me

By The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Here it is the chapter 2 modified.

Freak: Go on and read this chapter.

 MMX2: Hope you like the small changes.

Logan: Go on and read.

Terriermon: I don't know why am I her if I don't even appear in the fic, that a very good sign that the Smashfriends don't own Digimon.

Chapter 2: Wrong Impressions

_'But….I have no significant "other" in my life'-Terra, Final Fantasy VI._

_'Let's just say we're friends and leave it at that'-Stinger, Shadow Madness._

_'You are perfect for each other'-Cait Sith, Final Fantasy VII_

It had been a while since Takato was hugging Rika, both were silent, resting their heads in each other's shoulder.

Rika was thinking in what to say and the only thing she felt like saying was "Don't worry Takato, maybe she wasn't the one for you".

After a while Takato pulled away and looked at Rika then at the ground "Thanks Rika, I'm glad to have you as a friend" Takato said and then smiled, his smile wasn't as sad as before 

"Rika, can I ask you something else?" Takato said looking at her.

"What goggles?" Rika said looking away.

"Could you come with me to feed Guilmon?" Takato said still looking at her, but she keep looking away knowing that if she looked at him, that odd feeling would return and even if she liked she didn't knew if she should be feeling that, she then sighed and took the risk to look at him, she couldn't say if she regrets doing so.

"Fine" she said and stood up, Takato followed her and together walked to Takato's house to pick the bread for Guilmon.

They walked in silence, each one lost in thought, Takato thoughts drifted to the hug Rika gave him, he didn't felt sad anymore that he could tell, but he was confused about what he was feeling now, he didn't know if it was something new or if it was something he had before but just until now he realized he had it, of one thing he was sure, what he felt or feels for Jeri is nothing compared with this, he still had a lot of thinking to do. While Rika was immersed in similar thoughts, but she was a little more sure of her feelings, she could almost assure she had this feeling from long ago but was to proud and scared at the same time to admit them, now she was just…..scared, thought she will never admit it.

Soon both, arrived at Takato's house and both stopped their train of thoughts and before entering the house, Takato's dad went outside.

"Oh, Hi Takato, you didn't tell me that you were going to bring your girlfriend at the house" Mr. Matsuki said looking at Rika, Rika and Takato blushed lightly "Well, aren't you going to introduce us, Takato?" Mr. Matsuki said smiling.

"Dad, she is my friend Rika, and she is not my girlfriend" Takato said scratching the back of his head, his cheeks were red now.

"Don't be so shy son, you make a very good couple, but don't worry I won't tell your mom" Mr. Matsuki said winking at Takato, Rika blushed a little more while Takato sweat dropped, this definitely is not going to help them when they go back to their train of thoughts

"Well, I leave the two of you alone" Mr. Matsuki said and then left.

"Sorry for that Rika, I will take the bread for Guilmon and then we leave" Takato said, Rika just nodded and looked away, Takato then graved the bread and then they leaved to Guilmon's house.

They were about to arrive at Guilmon's hut when they crossed ways with Henry "Hey guys, why didn't you come earlier?" Henry said looking at Takato and then at Rika.

Takato looked away and then he said "We were..." "You two were together? why didn't you guys, tell us that you are dating" Henry said very surprised while Rika and Takato, again, blushed lightly, Takato shook his head and was about to say something but Henry interrupted him again "There is no need to explain friend, I understand and I will leave you two alone" Henry said walking away.

Takato and Rika stayed in silence for a while, Rika was avoiding eye contact with Takato knowing full well what was going to happen if she looked at him.

_'I'm confused, why everyone thinks that Rika and I are a couple' Takato thought while looking at Rika, he wondered too why was she avoiding his gaze._

"We better hurry to take that bread to Guilmon" Rika said walking towards Guilmon house, Takato said nothing and just followed, again they walked in silence immersed on their train of thought but getting to any conclusion, Rika just didn't want to accept those feelings and Takato didn't knew if they were really there.

Once in Guilmon's hut, Guilmon smiled and not just because the bread he got but because Takato didn't look so sad anymore, he started to eat his bread happily wondering what Rika did to make his Tamer happy.

"Well, goggle-head, I got to go, see you later Lizard-boy" Rika started to walk away but Guilmon stopped her.

"Rika, can we walk you home?" Guilmon said and smiled at her, Rika stared at him, she wanted a time alone and more importantly, away from the goggle-head.

Takato was surprised at Guilmon's actions but also asked Rika if they could walk her home, and she finally nodded and they walked to her house. They walked in silence yet again but know Rika was not immersed in her thoughts but trying to not think about those feelings at all but that wouldn't be possible, for her bad luck they arrived at the same time that her mom.

"Rika, is this your boyfriend?" Rumiko said, Guilmon giggled while Rika and Takato blushed lightly.

_'Why everyone thinks that goggle-head and me are a couple?' Rika thought and was about to reply but her mother just said "Well, is nice to meet you young man, I hope you stay to eat dinner with us" and with that Mrs. Nonaka got inside the house._

"Well, Rika I better go now, thanks for everything, and see you tomorrow" Takato said and waited for Guilmon but he said "I will go later, I want to ask something to Renamon" Takato nodded and then left.

"Ok. Lizard-boy I will call Renamon" Rika said and was about to leave but Guilmon stopped her.

"Thanks for making Takatomon feel better, Rika" Guilmon said and smiled at her again.

"What's up with you lizard-boy?" Rika said looking at Guilmon's eyes.

"Well, is something Renamon said" Guilmon answered still smiling at Rika.

"And, what would that be?" Rika said raising an eyebrow.

"Renamon said Rika likes Takatomon" Guilmon smile grew when he noticed Rika's blushed face and then he said "Guilmon thinks that Rika would take care better of Takatomon, Takatomon looked happier with Rika" Guilmon said as he left to his house, he only wanted to say that to Rika and now he felt better and knew that his tamer would be better too.

Rika got inside her house and walked to her room thinking of what Guilmon said so she called Renamon once she was in her room and Renamon appeared in front of her as soon as Rika called for her.

"Renamon, why did you tell that lizard-boy that I like Takato" Rika said almost angered, Renamon smiled at her tamer.

"Rika, you know that that is the truth, you like him, if not why will you help him a while ago, if had been another tamer you would have walked away" Renamon said while resting a paw in Rika's shoulder, Rika didn't liked were this was leading, but she would not admit what she is feeling, she couldn't admit that she was scared, she feared that she would get to love the goggle-head to much and then end all alone again, she couldn't take it and she wouldn't take the risk.

"Well, Takato is the only one, that have tried to be a friend to me" Rika said not daring to look at Renamon knowing that if she did, Renamon would see what she is thinking and feeling.

"Rika, maybe he likes that other girl, but you hear what Guilmon said, and no one could know better at Takato that his Digimon partner, like I'm the one to know you better than anyone, and also his father thinks you are better for him, you think that everyone got the wrong impression, but maybe it isn't so….and I do know what you are thinking and I don't think that Takato would ever leave you alone" Renamon said disappearing. 

Rika couldn't stop thinking about Renamon words as she tried to sleep, and decided to give it a try and see if Takato could feel the same for her and forget about that girl, with that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and fell sleep.

_With the goggle-head…..wherever he is…._

Takato was at his house (SF/N: XDD) also trying to sleep, but keep thinking about the earlier events, he didn't know why he felt like that when they say that he and Rika were a couple, he never had thought about her in that way before, well maybe he did after he dreamed with her, but forgot about it because Rika hardly wanted to be his friend, or better said, he hided so well that he almost forget that he had felt of feels like that, he sighed with tiredness and he didn't know what to think now or what to feel, he still felt a little sad about Jeri being with Henry, but at the instant he started to feel sad, Rika words ringed in his head, he closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of her hugging him, he then fell sleep, probably dreams of his dream girl will "visit" him tonight.

End Chapter 2.

Aerisakura: Again, not many changes except for better descriptions of their feelings.

Freak: I remember when we wrote this the first time, I didn't liked Rukato that much and I almost supported Jerato.

MMX2: Yeah those were bad days, though that could explain why some of our fics have a little of Jerato and ends like Rukato.

Logan: I think just A. liked Rukato since the beginning and….

Aerisakura: MN liked Rukato too and Stag-boy….I really don't remember what he liked but he ended liking Rukato too.

Logan: Right, now we all like Rukato.

Terriermon: Again another chapter without me so there wasn't much of a comedy…but now, here comes the Omakes!!!

Omake 1 (Rika and Takato hugging)

It had been a while since Takato was hugging Rika, both were silent, resting their heads in each other's shoulder.

Rika was thinking in what to say and the only thing she felt like saying was "Don't worry Takato, maybe she wasn't the one for you….*Takato doesn't move or says anything* Takato? *still no answer* Takato?"

*Snore…Snore….SNORE*

Rika blinks not fully understanding what happened, then she sees the goggle-head sleeping and snoring loudly. Rika glares at him and pushes him to the floor, even if he hit hard the floor, Takato continues to sleep.

Rika gets more angered and remembers something that will get her a good and sweet revenge on the goggle-head when he wakes, she looks for what she needs and founds it resting on her desk, she takes it, a pencil, she smiles devilishly and she starts her artistic work….on Takato's face….

            Omake 2 (Rumiko sees them)

"Rika, is this your boyfriend?" Rumiko said, Guilmon giggled while Rika and Takato blushed lightly.

As those words were said, and as Rika and Takato blushed….a figure appeared from nowhere and cried loudly "Rika!!! How could you!?!?!? We were meant to be together and you betray me!!!! And with this!!! *points to Takato* NOoOoOoOoOo"

"SHUT UP AKIYAMA!!!! WE NEVER, NEVER WERE NOR WILL BE A COUPLE!!!" Rika yelled and clenched her fist, at that sight, Takato and Ryo gulped in fear while Rika's mom disappeared feeling sorry for the poor Akiyama boy but before leaving she called Takato to go with her and take some tea while Rika beats the living days out of Ryo.

Ryo looks at them as if asking for help but gets none, then he looks at Rika and in that moment that he was about to know the real meaning of the world pain and what being scared was like.

Rika clenched her fist as she walked towards the scared, as a small rabbit before a lion, Ryo and smiled devilishly.

_Meanwhile, inside the house…_

Rumiko's mother served some tea for her, her daughter and Takato, the drank the tea quietly ignoring the yell of pain asking for help that came from outside.

Rumiko took another sip of her tea and then looked at Takato and said "So….when are your going to marry my daughter?"

Takato chocked with his tea….Seiko, Rumiko's mother said "That's the second time it happens something like this, perhaps the next time we should wait until he had finished his tea"


	3. Chapter 3: You Got A Friend On Me.....An...

You Got A Friend On Me

By The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Third chapter has been modified too. Hope you like the changes.

Freak: The end is near!

MMX2: Takatomon will accept what he feels?

Logan: Will Rika face her fears?

Terriermon: Read to know or to remember in any case the Smashfriends don't own Digimon.

Chapter 3: You Got A Friend On Me.....And Maybe More

_'I'm dying to know if I'm your type'-Edgar, Final Fantasy VI._

The next morning Takato woke up early, there is school today, he got up and started to get ready for school, he eat his breakfast, got some bread for Guilmon, and then leave to see his friend. On the way to Guilmon's hut, he saw Rika walking towards him.

"Hi Rika" Takato said cheerfully, for a moment not caring to ignore those odd feelings.

"Morning goggles" Rika replied, there was a silent until Takato remembered Rika's school was on the other side of the city.

"Hey Rika, isn't your school to the other way" Takato said confused.

"Well...yes...but I...I came to see you, I....." Rika sounded nervous, she sighed "I wanted to see how were you feeling" Rika said half lying, she wanted to admit her feelings to Takato, but she didn't dared to say those words, she still wanted to give it some thought, no she needed time to over come her fears.

Takato smiled "I'm feeling fine, thanks to what you told me, thanks Rika, I'm glad that now you think of me as your friend" Takato said as he hugged her, Rika was a little surprised at first, but then she returned the hug.

"No problem Takato" she said and released at Takato when she saw the people looking at them, something she didn't liked.

"I got to go now or I will be late for school, see you later goggle-head" Rika said as she started to walk to her school.

"Bye Rika" Takato said waving his hand; he then remembered that he still had to take the bread to Guilmon, so he ran towards Guilmon's hut.

Rika was on her way to school when Renamon appeared in front of her "Rika, why didn't you tell him?" Renamon said crossing her arms over her chest.

Rika sighed and then replied "Because, what if he just thinks of me as a friend, if I tell him how I feel, our friendship would be ruined, and I don't want that" with that she continued walking to her school and Renamon disappeared.

_Meanwhile…._

Takato gave the bread to Guilmon and then left to his school, he still got early, so he took his seat and rested his head on his desk and started to think about Rika's behavior a while ago _'She wasn't like her usual self, she really has been a very good friend lately, maybe I should go to see her after school'_ Takato was still lost in thought and didn't noticed that Jeri was talking to him, he still didn't reacted until he heard at Kazu said something like "He must be thinking in The Digimon Queen".

Takato felt his cheeks grow warm and said "Wha..?"

Kazu and Kenta laughed at him and said "Henry told us that you and The Digimon Queen are dating, we didn't believed, but your face says everything" they continued joking making Takato blush more.

"That's....well...I..." Takato sighed as they joked about him not even be able to talk, he looked at Jeri.

She smiled at him and said "I'm glad that you and Rika are together" with that she took her seat as the teacher entered the classroom, Takato keep thinking about what everyone said, that he and Rika are together, he doesn't feel sad for Jeri being with Henry anymore, he now is happy for them, what Rika told him, make him understand that, but now, he didn't know how he felt for Rika anymore….he wasn't absolutely sure of what he felt, of what those feelings are and he was worried for….going through the same thing twice, if he did felt something and Rika didn't….he sighed, not really understanding everything he was feeling right now….or what he feels when he is with Rika.

_At Rika's school….___

With Rika was the same, she kept thinking about Takato and about what Guilmon said, that Takato looks happier when he is with her, she thought about everyone believing that they were a couple, but she remembered more what Takato's dad say, they made a good couple, _'If Takato's dad knows Jeri too, why won't he think that is her the one that is his girlfriend and that she is better for him?'_ Rika sighed, her thoughts now where with the events on the morning, in her house, her mother keep making questions about Takato, the same that her grandmother, but they didn't let her speak, they were so happy with the idea that Rika was opening her heart to someone, and then Renamon insisted that she should go to talk with Takato, she thought in the hug he gave her, she wanted to know if he could feel the same for her, it would be so easier if he did…but she had to…..tell him…she feels…no…she needs to tell him…but when?

_With a troubled Takato….___

It was lunch time in Takato's school, so he went to eat his lunch alone, he still needed time to think, he thought in the hug he gave to Rika, why did he hug her, he sure wouldn't have dare to hug her before, but in the past days she has been a good friend, and it was her who asked him to talk of his problems, he was very grateful with her, she is his friend now, his best friend, but could they be more than that as everyone believes, when he hugged her, he felt something warm in his heart and those odd feelings intensified, something that he hadn't feel before, not even with Jeri, or at least he couldn't remember feeling something so strong for Jeri, he sighed, he remembered that this morning when he gave the bread at Guilmon, he asked him if he saw Rika this morning, and when Takato asked him why he asked that, Guilmon answered that it was because he looked happy, happy as Rika makes him be, he didn't know if that was true, he hadn't noticed, but he did know that he felt happier with what she said, and with the fact that she treats him as a friend now, he sighed, he was starting to exasperate at not knowing what he was feeling.

_A similar troubled Rika….._

It was lunch time on Rika school too, but she wasn't hungry, she like always, stayed away from the other girls in her school, she sat down under a tree, and Renamon appeared in one of the branches, she looked at Rika and noticed the troubled look on her face.

"Rika, you should tell him, you don't know if he feels the same or not, and you won't know if you don't try, maybe he doesn't realize what he feels for you yet" Renamon said trying to encourage her tamer.

Rika sighed, looked at Renamon and said "Maybe you are right, but what if he doesn't feel the same and then he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

Renamon looked at her tamer and nodded "I understand that Rika, but I think he feel the same, just that he still doesn't realize, and even if he doesn't feel the same, he would keep being friends with you" Renamon said and was about to disappear to leave at her tamer to think about what she said but Rika spoke again.

"Maybe he would want to keep as friends, but I think I wouldn't want that, I just couldn't" with that said Rika left to her classroom.

_The two troubled Tamers……._

The bell rang, lunch was over and for the rest of school Takato and Rika kept thinking in each other, and in what to do with the feelings they have for each other, Takato trying to figure out what were the feelings he has when Rika is around and what should he do about them and Rika thinking if she should tell Takato her feelings for him or not, she wanted to…she needed to….but she didn't wanted to lose his friendship.

_To a Takato with confused feelings …..___

The bell rang again, now school was over, Takato decided to go to see at Guilmon and talk to him, Guilmon may be sometimes clueless, but sometimes he says the right things, Takato thought that maybe just by telling Guilmon how he feels will help him to feel better and find an answer.

_To a undecided Rika….._

Rika walked home, Renamon didn't appeared again, she understood that her tamer needed time to think so she leave her alone for now, that would be better thing to do now. At her house, Rika dressed in her normal clothes and sat in front of her table, she keep thinking in what Renamon said, she knew that Takato would keep being her friend no matter what, but she didn't know if she could said the same, she was afraid to lost his friendship, yeah, she knew that he would keep being her friends….but it would never be the same and she didn't know if she should take that risk.

_Nearing to the answers…….._

Takato told Guilmon all his feelings, the little dinosaur like Digimon looked at his tamer and gave him a hug, Takato did felt a little better, but still didn't know what he feel for Rika.

"You must find for yourself Takatomon, Guilmon knows that you will" said Guilmon while releasing Takato and he smiled at his tamer.

Takato looked at him, smiled too and said "Thanks Guil"

_Facing fears and taking risk………_

Rika was still at her house and she had got to a conclusion, she will take the risk and will tell Takato how she feels, at that moment Renamon appeared and Rika told her "At this time he must be at the park with Guilmon, right?" Renamon smiled and nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" "Yes, but....you will leave so I can talk to him alone" Rika said walking towards the park in silence, mind in blank not wanting to have second thoughts about her decision.

_Telling truths…._

Guilmon sensed Renamon and looked up from his bread and saw Rika and Renamon standing on the door, Takato looked too and smiled at Rika.

"Takato, can...I....talk to you?" Rika said, starting to be nervous.

"Yea, of course Rika is something wrong?" Takato said worried as Renamon indicated to Guilmon to leave them alone, so both Digimon leaved alone at theirs tamers.

Rika waited for the two Digimon to leave and then started "Takato, you know that you got a friend on me....but I...I want to be more than that...I...like...no...I…I love you Takato"

End Chapter 3.

Aerisakura: That was all, again, not many changes.

Freak: What will Takato's answer? Go to read the next chapter to know or to remember what will it be.

Logan: To much seriousness….need comedy….

MMX2: Sorry but this time there won't be any Omakes.

Terriermon: To bad but you readers go on and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: A Confession From The Heart

You Got A Friend On Me

By Aerisakura

Aerisakura: Now this chapter has been a little modified.

Freak: Hope you like it anyway.

MMX2: What will Takato answer to Rika?

Logan: Go on and read to see.

Terriermon: Again, a chapter without me!! The Smashfriends don't own Digimon and I'm really glad for it.

Chapter 4: A Confession From The Heart.

_'Together with my goddess at last! It's like a dream…'-Karl, Shadow Madness._

_'What a fine day this is for us!'-Alva, Shadow Madness._

_I have faith that there is a future for us_

_Here, as we are, or somewhere else_

_I want to raise to the future_

**_-What about the future, Jet Set Radio Future._**

'Takato, you know that you got a friend on me....but I...I want to be more than that...I...like...no...I love you Takato'

Takato was in his room and remembered Rika words, five days had passed since that day, he didn't gave an answer to Rika, he was to confused and shocked to speak at that moment, Rika didn't say anything after that, when he didn't answer she just turned around and left, not turning back.

He still doesn't know what to say or what he feels, he had tried to call Rika by phone, but he hang up before someone answered, and when he tried to go to look for her at her house, he couldn't keep going so he always turned around and ran to his house, he didn't dare to go, he didn't know what to say too her, he was to confused, he was confused before and now was more confused by Rika sudden confession.

Takato looked at the ceiling and tried to clear his feelings, he wanted to know what were this feelings he has for Rika, he wanted to know what would he say to her, he wanted to know if this feelings are love or something else, what he did know, and was something that confused him, is that what he feel for Rika is not like what he felt for Jeri but it is stronger, he closed his eyes and thought of all the times that he and Rika were together.

_Thinking of the past and wondering about the future………._

Rika was in her room, thinking of Takato, she wanted to go to see him but didn't know if that would be such a good idea; she sighed and went to take a walk.

It was night already, the sky was covered with stars, Rika walked looking at the sky, she arrived to the park and took seat on a bench and continued to see the sky, it was full moon, the view was very beautiful, she remembered the day she meet Takato and all the times that Takato tried to be her friend, she smiled sadly thinking if those memories and wondering if this will be the memories that she would keep dearly with Takato or just the memories that will be lost with time, she continued to look at the sky and thought of Takato, wondering if someday, thing will go back as they used to be.

_Taking the right decisions……_

Takato was still in his room, still thinking of Rika, he smiled; now he knew what to say to her, he decided to go to her house, he hurried to her house and when he arrived, Rika's grandmother opened the door.

"Oh, hi you are Rika's boyfriend right?" Rika's grandmother said smiling at the blushed Takato.

"I will like to talk with Rika, is she here?" Takato said with nervousness in her voice.

"She isn't here right now but you could come in and wait for her she will arrive soon" Rika's grandmother said and let Takato in to the house.

While they waited for Rika, Rika's grandmother told Takato how happy she was at the fact that Rika was opening her heart to someone, that since the first time he saw him here, she knew that he and Rika would be together, that he would make her granddaughter very happy, Takato was happy to know this.

_Going home…._

Rika was still in the park and decided that tomorrow she would go to see Takato, she then went to her house, she had decided that even if Takato didn't feel the same for her she would keep being his friend.

_Getting surprised…..being happy….opening hearts…._

Rika's grandmother and Takato were still talking when Rika arrived, Rika saw Takato and blushed, Rika's grandmother smiled and said "Well I leave you two alone" and with that she left the room.

"Hi Rika" Takato said smiling to her.

"Hi Takato" she said blushing.

"I wanted to talk with you" both said at the same time and blushed.

"Please let me go first" Takato, Rika nodded.

Takato sighed and said "I been thinking in what you said the other day, and I wanted to tell you that...you are very special to me....and I also want to be more than a friend to you, I love you too Rika" Takato smiled at her, and Rika blushed as Takato hugged her and kissed her cheek, she closed her eyes and returned the hug and the kiss.

They parted and looked at each other eyes, and they kissed softly on the lips, in that moment Rika's grandmother went into the room and said "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I wanted to know if Takato would stay to dinner with us"

Takato looked at Rika and she said "Stay with us to dinner" Takato smiled and nodded.

Rika's grandmother smiled at what a cute couple they make and at how happy they look together.

Rika and Takato looked at each other and wished to be together forever, and they will….hopefully.

The End

Aerisakura: That was all, hope you like it, thought there wasn't almost any change.

Freak: Now, we have some news for you….

Logan: As you should have already noticed…there's another chapter after this one.

MMX2: Go on and read!!

Terriermon: And go on and review!!


	5. Epilogue: Closing Doors

You Got A Friend On Me

By: The Smashfriends

Aerisakura: What could be called and epilogue and it is the ending of a story but the beginning of another.

Freak: That's right, The Smashfriends are going to work in the sequel of this fic.

Logan: You should wait for it, it will be out soon…

Terriermon: You know the Smashfriends don't own Digimon and they are trying to write a serious fic but since they can't stay serious for that long, in some chapters like before…you will find the so waited and wanted Omakes!!

MMX2: But by the moment…enjoy the beginning of what would be…

**Storms**

Prologue (and epilogue of You got a friend on me): Closing Doors.

Several years have passed since Rika and Takato started dating, now they were around seventeen years old, and in two days was going to be their 5th anniversary (SF/N: The events of You got a friends on me, occurred while they had like 12 years old, we didn't specify that, now you know) so Takato was getting her a present, he has been saving to buy a special something to Rika.

He went to the jewelry store and looked for what he wanted to give to Rika, he would get the best he could buy for her, their anniversary was going to be very special, it was going to be something that neither of them would ever forget…..and he was right…..they would never forget that day.

_Getting unexpected news….._

Rika was at her house, she had already bought something for her goggle-head and she was wrapping it in a special paper with Digimon figures when her grandmother knocked at her door, not waiting for an answer, Seiko went inside Rika's room, she had some kind of sad look on her face.

Noticing this Rika said "Grandmother what's wrong?"

"Rika, we have to talk, something bad happened…" Seiko said as she kneeled down to be nearer her granddaughter.

_Changing plans….._

Takato had just arrived from the jewelry store and got ready to go and see Rika, he was impatient and wanted to give her his present for her tonight but it would be better to do it at their anniversary but just then the phone rang, he answered.

"Hello" Takato said and there was no answer for a few seconds, he was about to say 'hello' again but just then the caller spoke.

'Takato…'

It was Rika, but her voice sounded different, something was wrong with her, that Takato knew, and he got worried "Rika, whatz up? Are you alright?"

'…….Yes, but….I'm not going to be able to go and meet you tonight'

"Why? Rika are you alright? You know you can tell me" Takato said getting worried by the moment.

'I already told you I'm fine! See you later goggles'

And with that, Rika hung up leaving Takato a little stunned, it had been a while since Rika sounded that upset with him, he wondered if he should go and see who was she doing.

_Closing doors again….._

Rika hung up the phone and then laid down on her futon bed, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push back her tears and memories.

"Why didn't you tell him? You know that he would have come and try to cheer you up" Renamon said after watching her Tamer's behavior, she was closing her heart again…

"I don't need him I can handle this on my own" Rika said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Rika…" "Go now Renamon, I want to be alone!" Renamon said nothing more and was going to do as told.

"And don't even think in going to see him and tell him!!" Rika almost yelled, Renamon just shook her head and disappeared.

_The next day….not better than yesterday……_

Rika had just come out of taking a shower and was getting dressed when she heard the phone rang, she didn't pick it up but heard her grandmother picking it, she decided to ignore it and finished getting dressed.

"Rika" she heard her grandmother yell, she did not answered "Is Takato!" her grandmother tried again and she sighed in exasperation but did not attempt to answer the phone until Renamon appeared behind her.

"Now what" Rika said in annoyance, Renamon remained silent and felt bad remembering the way Rika use to treat her when she believed that Digimon were only data, Renamon just looked at the ground thinking if she should say anything.

"Fine I will answer" Rika replied and picked up the phone.

'Sorry Takato, she hasn't feeling well after…' "Is alright grandmother, I already answered" Rika interrupted her grandmother not wanting to let her tell Takato what was wrong; she thought he didn't need to know and she didn't want to tell him.

'Oh, alright Rika I will hung up' "Yeah" Rika said and waited for her grandmother to hang up the phone to talk with the goggle-head.

'Hi Rika, are you feeling better?'

"Why did you called?" Rika said ignoring his question.

'…….Sure you are okay?'

"What do you want goggle-head!?" she said already feeling like losing her patience.

'……..I wanted to know if you could meet me at the park'

"…………………." She didn't answer and she could hear Takato sighing in the other side.

'What about tomorrow, you know what day is tomorrow, right?'

"Yeah I know" she replied annoyed.

'……………..'

She sighed exasperatedly "Fine! I will meet you tomorrow"

'Rika, tell me what's happening'

"I will see you tomorrow Takato" and with that she hung up not wanting to keep listening to him, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes again and she just rubbed her eyes and sat in front of the small table in her room, she laid her head on the table trying to hold the tears.

_Confused and sad….._

Takato hung up and decided to go and see her, even if she did not want to see him, even if she got angered at him, he wanted to see her and he wanted to know what was wrong with her and help her, but when he was about to get to her house, Renamon appeared before him and she didn't let him go inside the house.

"Renamon, please let me go in, I want to talk with Rika" he said but Renamon did not move.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone" Renamon simply said.

"Renamon, you must know what's upsetting her, please let me in and talk to her" Takato said worriedly.

"I can't tell you, you will see her tomorrow, ask her then" Renamon said disappearing.

Takato sighed and left, the only thing left for him to do was to wait to tomorrow and ask her, then he thought that what he had prepared for her for tomorrow would cheer her up, and then he left to his house.

_Another bad day…..bad news after bad news……_

Rika did her morning routine and then walked to the park, if she was going to talk to the goggle-head it would be better to do it now and she knew that right now he should be visiting Guilmon to give him some day-old bread.

And she was right, he was right there, she hide all the feeling she felt just by seeing him, she had to be strong.

Takato was surprised but happy to see her, he walked to her and was about to greet her as he always did since they are a couple, he was about to hug her and kiss her but she turned away and pushed him, that surprised him and hurt him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Rika said ignoring the look on his face.

"I thought we could go out this afternoon, I…" "I can't" Takato said nothing and thought of giving her his present now.

"What's wrong Rika?" Takato asked and Rika said nothing.

"Why don't we look for a place to sit down?" Takato said and both of them looked for a bench were they could sit.

"I got something for you" Takato said and looked on his pant's pocket, Rika remained silent, she was still trying to fight any emotion that could come out.

"I got you this" Takato said showing her a small black velvet box and he thought _'I hope this works' he kneeled down before her and finally gathered all the courage he could use and asked "Rika, would you marry me?"_

"My father died"

"Wha…? Rika I'm sorry" Takato said and stood up to hug her but she also stood up.

"I want to be alone….I don't want to….just don't follow me" Rika said and ran away before he could say anything else.

Takato stayed in the park, he was shocked with the news, talking about her father was always hard for Rika, he understood that she needed space, but he would go to see her tomorrow and talk to her.

The next day he did as he planned and left to see her, when he arrived at her house he was relieved to not find Renamon blocking his way, he knocked at her house and her grandmother was the one to open.

"Hello Mrs. Seiko, is Rika home?" he asked, he was worried by the expression on her face as he asked for Rika.

"Oh my, Takato, didn't she tell you?" Seiko said sadly "She left with her mother to the burial of Rika's father"

"Oh, and when is she coming back?" Takato asked feeling a little hurt that Rika didn't told him that she was leaving for a few days.

"She didn't tell you anything? She is not coming back son, she and my daughter moved away but if you want, I ca give you her new address if you want to write her" Seiko said and was about to get inside the house and look for the address but Takato stopped her.

"Don't bother Mrs. Seiko, I got the hint" with that said, Takato walked away, Seiko saw him feeling bad for him and for Rika while Takato felt his heart braking again, he remembered the first time he felt so depressed but that was nothing compared with the pain he was feeling now, and he never imagined he would be feeling it again and much less that it would be the person that help him that time many years ago who would cause it, he never imagined that it would be Rika who would brake his heart again.

"I got the hint" Takato repeated as he walked slowly towards his house, some tears made their way down his face.

The End

Aerisakura: Okay, that wasn't as I expected it to be, I didn't planned for Rika's dad dying, I thought of saying that he was going to marry with another woman or that she and her mother had to move away, really far away.

Freak: But saying what we said was the best.

Aerisakura: Alright, you already saw that is not me who goes around killing characters.

MMX2: Yeah, well wait to we write the fic "Storms" the sequel to this fic.

Logan: There won't be Omakes in this chapter, you know, we don't want to ruin that "drama" with comedy but we'll try to make some for the next fics.

Terriermon: Well now, go on and review and let these dudes know what you think of this chapter.

Freak: Like we said, there's no Omakes today, but there is a small preview….and sorry again we will take a while to post all the following chapters of our others fics….for now enjoy the preview:

Takato's Story

Chapter 6…

_'I like to believe that everyone in this world had a reason to be, that all of us has a porpoise in life, a porpoise that we will find as we live, maybe some people would prefer not to know and lead normal lives…or what could be considered normal lives in a world like this….some would pass all their lives searching for that porpoise….and there are some that know that porpoise since the very first day of their lives….and….I was surprised to know that….Rika is one of them…..'_

Takato Story….NEW CHAPTERS!!!!

Freak: As some my remember, A. was writing that fic alone but now we are helping and the new chapter are about to come!! See ya next time!!


End file.
